Are you sure about us?
by SirHellsing84
Summary: A one shot about Krory and Mirands first time! Yeah, its a lemon. Please Read and Review! Enjoy


Nor Miranda or Krory had expected this when they woke up this morning. It had been a normal day to begin with, but one dangerous mission, and a confession of feelings later Krory and Miranda found their lips meeting and in each others arms. There was no rational explanation for the situation except for pure feeling and passion.

Krory's hands wrapped around Miranda's waist pulling her close, so close that he could feel every curve beneath her cloak and dress against him. Her arms were around his neck, and she stood on her tip toes to meet his lips with hers. They had been "together" for almost a year now, but as nervous as the two were about everything, it was no surprise it had taken them long to get to this point. They parted, but remained close, and Krory spoke softly, brushing Miranda's lips as he spoke.

"You're sure…about….us?" He was more afraid than he had ever been in his entire life at this point. Wanting to take things further, and prove to Miranda how much admiration, and desire he had for her, but so afraid of rejection of dissatisfaction. He was more than relieved when her thick accented voice replied in his ear with a simple…

"Ja." He could feel her trembling beneath his touch, but he was the same. His hands shaking as he ran one up her back to rest one her neck and tip her head up and give her another kiss. This kiss however was filled with every feeling he had felt over the past year. Every time he looked at her, he felt something, and knew that it wasn't just the mere friendship it had started as. He loved her, he loved her more than anything he had ever loved before.

He gently picked her up, gaining a small squeak of surprise as he did so, and brought her over to the bed. He placed her on the bed, it wasn't huge, but it would be fine for the two of them. He kicked his shoes off, and helped her out of hers, then dropping his cloak to the floor along side Miranda's. She hadn't even noticed that it was gone, until he had discarded his. She scooted back a couple feet on the bed, and Krory crawled forward across the bed. Her cheeks were a light shade of pink, but that's alright, so were Krory's. He leaned forward, his lips brushing hers as they moved past her lips to kiss her cheek, then move down to her jaw.

"I love you Miranda." These words were spoken in between kisses lining her jaw. As his lips worked, Krory's right hand worked at the buttons on the back of Miranda's dress. Krory began cursing the creator of the button as he struggled one button at a time. But patience is virtue, and his reward would be well worth it. After freeing at least her neck from the high collared dress, Krory's lips moved to give the newly freed flesh attention. A small surprised, but please gasp left Miranda's lips.

"Arystar…" She tugged gently at his shirt, not to try and pull it off, but out of pure reaction. That quickly reminded him, that he was still fully dressed. He took note, and sat back just long enough to pull his shirt off over his hair, messing it up slightly. Miranda thought it was cute…and blushed more when she took note of his nicely tone chest and abdomen. He was skinny, but she never imagined…he actually had tone to what muscle he had. His yes met hers.

"May I?" His voice was soft, and low. His hands had returned to the dress, and asking permission to pull it lower. Unable to find the words in her voice, she simply nodded her head.

Slowly Krory began to pull the dress down over her shoulders. Each inch he revealed he kissed. His own heart raced with nervousness, and he could hear Miranda's heart rate match his own. Soon the dress was pulled down around her waist, and Krory's hands slowly slid up Miranda's back as his lips again met hers. Neither of them was sure which the moan came from. Fumbling slightly, he was still very new to this, Krory managed to un-hook Miranda's bra. Kissing her shoulders all the while, Krory carefully slipped the bra off. Miranda felt his hands trembling, and gently took them each in her own, and kissed them. He immediately noticed she was shaking just as much as him.

"Its ok…I'm scared to…but…I love you." She leaned up and kissed his cheek. He looked down at her as she pulled away. She was so beautiful, and the natural pink that filled her cheeks made her pale skin glow with a new kind of life.

"I'm going to apologize now…"

"For what?" She asked.

"I really don't know what I'm doing." He gave a weak smile. "I'm going off of pure instinct." Miranda gave a small nervous laugh.

"That makes two of us." She signaled with her fingers, and Krory took her hand and kissed it. She blushed deeper.

"You're so wonderful…that's why I love you." He smiled, and leaned in a little closer, causing her to lay down. "That…" his voice went down to a whisper. "…and you're beautiful." He kissed her ear. They both let out a small laugh.

"That tickles." Miranda replied trying not to laugh at his sexy attempt.

"Sorry." He smiled against her cheek. He kissed her jaw, and slid those kisses down her neck, and across her collar bone. Miranda couldn't help the small shudder that shook her body as Krory's lips explored untouched skin. Her mind spun in circles as Krory worked lower.

"Still fine?" He mumbled just above her heart. Her breath was already coming in gasps, and she could barely answer.

"J-ja…p-please."

He didn't need further permission. He slid his hand up her arm and their fingers laced together as his lips met the soft unclaimed flesh of her breast. Miranda held her breath for only a moment as she took in the new feeling. Her breath quickened slightly at the sensation of Krory's tongue circling one nipple as the other was receiving attention from his other hand. Her untouched skin tasted wonderful to him knowing that he was the first, and would be the only. One of Miranda's hands buried itself in Krory's hair, silently urging him on. Her blush deepened when she felt the tightness of his trousers as he leaned down more. She shuddered again when she felt his hand leave her breast, slide down her side and waist, and soon felt it creeping into her panties.

"Still fine?" His voice was low and husky.

"ja"

"Mmmgood."

Miranda gasped when she felt Krory's finger stroking her softly while his lips returned to her breast nipping and sucking lightly. Krory's head spun and he fought to keep control of the situation, his lower body wanted to jump in and take her now…but he wanted them both to cherish this. He stroked a little faster, and rubbed her most sensitive of spots. His lips left her breast and he slid down, carefully removing her undergarments. There laying before him, was the love of his life, completely nude, and in a full body blush. He had to take a deep breath not to take her that instant. Instead, he held her hips carefully, and brought his lips to her warmth.

"Ah-Arystar!" She clutched at the sheets beneath her when his tongue began to mimic his fingers earlier actions. His hands slid over her body, still trembling, but still trying to increase her pleasure. Miranda's body reacted without her consent and she pressed herself against him asking for more. The taste of her was foreign to him, but he wasn't complaining, and the moans coming from his love only heightened his want for her. After a few more pleasurable licks, he pulled back to pull his trousers and underwear off.

"M-Miranda?" His own breath was coming in labored pants. "Are you ready?" Though he wouldn't wish it, if Miranda told him to stop he would…but oh how he and his body wished that she wouldn't.

"A-Arystar…I'm…yours…" She managed to get out in between pants. He leaned up to kiss her, and the both of them let out a soft moan at the mixture of tastes. Without Krory noticing, Miranda had reached over on the night and retrieved some hand cream. "Here" She placed the container in his hand. He got the hint, and opened it, taking a little bit to spread over himself…didn't want to hurt her too much. It wasn't what the cream was made for, but it would do the job. He then dropped the container on the side, and positioned himself between Miranda's legs. Miranda held the sheets tightly, bracing for the first stroke.

Krory carefully, and slowly entered her. His body took over from there, and he began to move at a slow rhythm. A small cry of pleasure came from Krorys lover as he leaned over more to thrust smoother. Krory grunted lightly as he moved. She was so tight and warm around him, but he still managed to keep sight of the situation. He leaned lower to take Mirandas lips in a hungry kiss. Their tongues met and tasted each other fully, as he kept up his rhythm. He nearly lost control when Miranda wrapped her arms around him and told him to go faster. Their eyes met for a moment as he silently asked is she was sure. Miranda smiled.

"I love you." He obeyed her request and increase the speed, and strength of his thrusts. Gasps and moans escaped from Mirandas lips, as she dug her nails into Krorys back, trying desperately to bring them closer than they already were. The sound of Mirandas moans nearly drove Krory over the edge.

"M-Miranda" He managed through labored breathing. They were both nearing their climax, and they both knew it. They kissed again, the passion more than words could describe. Miranda wrapped her legs tightly around him as he quickened his thrusts again to a more desperate speed.

"J-JA ARYSTAR!"

"M-MIRANDA!" A couple hard desperate stokes later and Krory felt Miranda tighten around him as he released himself inside her as they came to climax together. There was a pause as Krory breathed hard practically desperate for air. He then pulled himself from her and collapsed next to her, gathering her in his arms. He was right, the bed was small, but was fine for the both of them.

"I…love…you…so much…." He managed to say as she pressed her ear to his chest. His heart was beating so hard.

"Und I…you…" She kissed him, and they smiled. "Danke"


End file.
